


Can You Teach Me?

by mocicat



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Drama, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocicat/pseuds/mocicat
Summary: Yuzuru has a date. He's never had a date before, and he needs some lessons. Who's better to teach him other than his own training mate?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me again :D
> 
> I've decided to write another yuzuvier which less angsty than Hana Ni Nare because it's been here in my head for some time. And I want to try to make a story with different atmosphere.
> 
> I hope you'll like it :)
> 
> *English is not my native language, so firstly I apologize if there are any mistakes in my writing. :)

 

"Hey."

Yuzuru halts his step at the entrance door, turning his head towards a voice. A blonde man around Javier's age, he guesses, stops right in front of him. He's quite a charming man.

"Yuzu, right?" the man speaks.

"Yes. And you are?"

"I'm Dan. I'm a speed skater and I train here too. We've met a few times, by the way, maybe you don't remember."

"Uh, yes, maybe," Yuzuru answers a bit hesitantly and nervously at the same time.

"So, Yuzu. Can I call you that?"

"Sure," he smiles. There's the fluttering feeling inside his stomach.

"You know, I've always admired you since I saw your performance last season. You're amazing, by the way."

"Thanks, I guess," that blonde man really knows how to flatter someone. Now, blush starts spreading on the Japanese's face.

"You seem like a fun and humble person. And I always want to know you better. I want to ask you out, if you don't mind," Dan grins.

Yuzuru curses himself as his stomach doing somersaults seeing that handsome face. _'Oh my god, now he wants a date with me.'_

"Really?" he knows whenever he says that word, it will sound a bit weird.

Dan chuckles, "Your accent is so cute. Yes, really."

"Of course, I don't mind."

Dan is now grinning from ear to ear. He looks really happy, and somehow it makes Yuzuru happy too.

"So, tomorrow night?"

"Sure."

Dan takes out his phone from his pocket, unlocking it and press the phone icon.

"I'll pick you up at seven. But since I don't know where you live, can I ask for your number so you can tell me the directions?"

When Yuzuru nods, he gives his phone to him to type his number and save it, then he returns the phone.

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow, Yuzu," Dan reaches out his hair, ruffling it gently while smiling at him fondly. And Yuzuru can't help but return his smile. He feels so small as Dan is around 10 centimeters taller than him.

They walk separately, Dan goes inside and him to the outside as his training for today has finished. However, the date has his mind occupied along the way.

 

\------

 

Next day...

The clock shows 10.30 am. The date will be at 7 pm. Yet, Yuzuru already feels nervous like hell. How can he not? It's going to be his first date. He's never been asked out by anyone, yeah maybe there's been a few but he declined as he wasn't into that, or that he thought it wouldn't bring any better impact for his skating. This time feels different, though. Yesterday was like he felt an instant attraction towards Dan, and he was curious about it, about him too.

_'Damn, why he has to be so attractive?'_

He knows Dan is experienced in this thing. Dan must've known all the things about dating, and yet here he is, never been on a date, even never been kissed. He's 21 and he feels like an innocent child who doesn't know anything about adult stuff. He's somehow afraid that it might change Dan's judgment towards him.

Then suddenly his thoughts drift to Javier.

_'Of course! Javi! Maybe he can help! Why didn't I think of that before?!'_

He knows well Javier is kind of an expert in that thing. He's seen him with various women but only three of them he'd dated. He hopes Javier will want to help him, as it's involving his private life which Javier usually doesn't want to interfere, and Yuzuru himself seldomly tells Javier about it. He quickly takes his phone and dials the Spaniard's number. Though, until the last ringing, he doesn't answer. 'He must've been sleeping', he thinks. Without wasting any time Yuzuru quickly put on his pants and hoodie and calls for a cab.

 

\------

 

Javier opens his eyes groggily, his hand automatically covers them as he feels the bright daylight piercing through them. He groans lazily, burying his face in his pillow. Today is Saturday, free time, there's no training, time to lazing around. He wants to sleep again, wanting to continue his dream. He was dreaming about Yuzuru sitting on his bed facing him, poking his stomach incessantly while giggling playfully, and he couldn't help but smiling too at him.

"Javi, wake up!"

 _'Wait, am I still dreaming? I'm completely awake now, but why the poking is still there?'_ he opens his eyes and lifts his head.

"Yuzu! What are you doing here?!" yep, it's not a dream.

There Yuzuru is, sitting on the bed, facing him, giggling, just like what he has dreamed.

"I'm waking you up."

"How did you get in? You don't have my key."

"Your door was unlocked. A thief could enter here. Lucky it's just me."

Javier buries his head again. Yet Yuzuru keeps poking his side stomach.

"Wake up!"

Javier groans once more as he sits up, leaning against the headboard. His hand ruffles his hair sleepily. And apparently, Yuzuru finds Javier in his barely awaken state kind of cute.

"What are you giggling at?"

"Javi is funny. Smiling and grinning in sleep."

"Oh yeah, I was dreaming a beautiful dream, before you come and ruin it."

"No, I don't. You start smiling when I come and sit here."

"Whatever," Javier gets up and walks to the bathroom for his morning, yeah more likely noon ritual.

Yuzuru just shakes his head. Seeing the bed crumples here and there makes his hands itch to tidy it up, and he finally does tidying it up. He's very neat and organized about everything so he will never let any mess survive around him. He's finished when Javier enters the room.

"Thanks for doing it. You don't need to do that, actually. I can do it myself," Javier scratches the back of his neck awkwardly.

"It's okay. I like doing it," Yuzuru replies, smiling warmly.

Javier can't help but return the smile. Oh, how he loves it when Yuzuru smiles until his eyes disappear.

"I'm gonna make a coffee. Do you want one?"

"No, thanks. I'm good."

"You sure? I'll make you tea if you want. I've just bought a pack."

"Umm... Okay, but I'll help make it."

Both are busy making their own. Javier is very fond of coffee and Yuzuru likes both coffee and tea but he prefers tea more. And yet, Javier can't stand tea. He saves the tea stock in his kitchen in case Yuzuru comes for a visit. While waiting for the water to boil, Javier ignites the stove and heats the pan, putting butter, four slices of bread, two slices of smoked beef and cheese to make sandwiches for two.

Being busy in the kitchen becomes his daily habit so he doesn't look awkward, unlike Yuzuru who doesn't usually do the cooking. So Yuzuru only sits and watches him. He actually wants to help but he's afraid, the last time he helped Javier cook he forgot to turn off the stove and burn the pan, and that still makes him traumatized.

"Javi," he calls.

"Hmm?"

"I actually want your help."

"What is it?"

"There's something, and I want your advice."

"Okay, I'll help you. But let me finish this first, okay?"

"Okay."

Yuzuru smiles fondly at him, unknowingly to the latter.

"Your future wife must be so happy to have a husband like you," the younger says, sincerely.

Javier turns to look at him. A light blush spreads on his cheek. But still, he manages to stay smug in front of Yuzuru, despite his bubbling feeling because of the compliment. That's a compliment, right?

"Of course. Who wouldn't want a husband like me? A charming two times world champion who's also charming in the kitchen, or maybe in bed too," he winks playfully.

Yuzuru rolls his eyes, remains casual though the word 'bed' make him blush. Typical Javier.

"Oh, please. Just minutes ago Javi was in bed and looked silly," though, he tries hard to suppress his smile.

"I didn't. You just don't know how good I am in bed actually."

That makes Yuzuru buries his face in his folded hands on the table, groaning.

"I take back my words!" he exclaims.

And Javier just chuckles. He then turns back to flip the sandwiches one last time and turns off the stove. As he sets the sandwiches on the two plates on the table, he briefly ruffles Yuzuru's hair, making the younger raises his face. There's a light blush spreads on his cheeks. It's adorable, that's what Javier thinks.

Right after, the kettle whistles. Javier quickly turns off the stove and lift the kettle, pouring the boiling water into his coffee mug and Yuzuru's tea mug. Yuzuru gets up to stir his tea until it reddens. They stand up closely, occasionally brushing each other's shoulder. There's a fluttering feeling inside his stomach, which he has never noticed whenever he's close to Javier, and now he notices it only he has no idea about it so he just brushes it off.

As they sit down and enjoy their not a breakfast, Javier asks about his request for help. Yuzuru considers telling Javier about the date. He has never told him something that private before. But it's now or never, so he has to tell it.

"I have a date tonight," Yuzuru starts.

"A date?" Javier wonders. That's new, he knows Yuzuru is never into the dating thing.

"Yes. Someone asked me, yesterday. He's a speed skater, he trains in TCC too. He said he wanted to know more about me."

"Well, that's good, you know. Finally, you find someone," Javier responds flatly, though he doesn't know why he did that.

"Yes. And I need your help."

"What help?"

"You know I never have a date. And I don't really know what to do. You have dates with women more often than I win gold medals," that makes Javier snorts, "so I think you can help me."

"It's actually kinda usual thing, you know. There are not many differences between the first date and meeting a friend. You'll just meet and talk about things. Then flirt, a bit of touching. That's all."

"How do I respond to the flirting?"

"You flirt back, just like what he does. Just relax."

"What should I do if he touches me?"

"God, that sounds wrong," Javier mumbles to himself. "You can do the same, but not too much."

Yuzuru nods to himself, he diverts his gaze to the food in front of him, still trying to remember everything Javier has said. Absentmindedly he takes a slice of his sandwich and eats it. Javier notices the slight wrinkle on his eyebrows, that indicates he is in deep thoughts, and a bit tense from nervousness. He reaches his hand to his shoulder to decrease the tension.

"Just relax, Yuzu. I was also a bit nervous on my first day of the date. And now I'm used to it. You will be too," he reassures.

Yuzuru glances at him, the tips of his mouth turn upwards as he sees Javier's smile.

"Thanks, Javi," he says softly.

They continue savoring their meal in silence. Both occasionally glance towards each other when the other's isn't looking. As they've finished eating, Yuzuru speaks again.

"What if he kisses me?"

"You kiss him back, of course. But I think it doesn't usually happen on first time date. I'll never do that on my first day of dates, though."

"But I don't know how."

"You've ever watched people kissing in movies, right?"

Yuzuru nods.

"Just do it like that," Javier reaches for his coffee and sips it.

"Can you teach me how to kiss?"

Javier bursts out coffee he's sipping as he hears Yuzuru's innocent request. Fortunately for him, it doesn't make too much mess. He looks at Yuzuru incredulously.

"What?!"

"Teach me how to kiss."

"Yuzu, you don't need to learn that. You'll have a natural response to it."

"I need to. I don't want to embarrass myself if I freeze in the middle of the kiss. I don't know who else can teach me besides you, Javi."

"Yuzu, I can't."

"Please, Javiiii..."

"That's your first kiss, you should do that with your date."

"I don't care, I just want to learn."

"You have a date tonight and you shouldn't kiss another man before your date."

"I just want to learn. Javi, please..."

"Yuzu, no, I-"

"Please...?" Yuzuru puts on his puppy eyes and a little pout.

He can't believe it. Who would want to give his/her first kiss to someone that isn't his/her date just for the sake of learning? Right, it's Yuzuru. He should've understands how the Japanese's mind works.

"Okay, okay. I'll teach you," he avoids eye contact with Yuzuru, even though he knows it's useless.

"Thanks, Javi!"

Javier dumps whatever he has used for making and eating the sandwiches on the sink and cleans them up. Yuzuru stands beside him, he helps to dry them with a cloth and puts them back to their place. They work in silence. It's a little awkward for Javier, but not for Yuzuru. He mentally curses how can that boy has no idea what he's doing.

Javier drags himself on to the couch in his TV room. He turns on the TV to make the atmosphere less awkward. Yuzuru follows him, propping himself down beside him. They watch some random news program in silence, and neither of them really watch it. Their minds have been distracted. Until Javier decides to break the ice.

"Okay, I'm going to teach you now," he positions himself facing Yuzuru, and Yuzuru does the same. They look straight into each other's eyes.

"When he's going to kiss you, he will look at your eyes deeply. Like what I'm doing now."

Yuzuru doesn't know why he suddenly feels shy under Javier's gaze. Those eyes look so gentle and warm. He can't hold them longer so he drops his gaze.

"No, don't look away," Javier whispers. His finger lifts the younger's chin, making him return his gaze.

His heartbeat quickens as he finds those eyes bore into his again.

"When he looks at you like this, don't look away. Just stare at him back. He will think that you trust him and you're confident."

"Okay," Yuzuru replies softly.

The tension in that room suddenly thickens. Both Yuzuru and Javier can feel it.

"Next, he'll touch your face. Like this," Javier lifts his hand to caress Yuzuru's cheek. From their close proximity, Javier can see his face perfectly, maybe even he can count his eyelashes. Yuzuru suddenly looks so beautiful to him. His skin feels so smooth under his fingers. He moves his hand slowly to cup his cheek. A gentle smile appears on his face as he sees Yuzuru closes his eyes and leans at the touch.

"Yes, you can close your eyes like that," his thumb caresses the undereye. He notices the other's breath starts to shorten.

"You can open your eyes now."

Yuzuru flutters his eyelids open, staring at him again. Javier swallows. He leans forward, bringing his face closer to Yuzuru's. He can feel his own breath starts to quicken.

"He'll stare at your lips as he gets closer to you," Javier's voice sounds huskier now. He moves his hand behind the Japanese's neck, touching it featherlike-ly. Yuzuru gasps softly as it comes contact with his nape. The boy is currently staring at his lips.

"Lean closer to me," Javier whispers.

He does. Their foreheads touching. Javier notices the way his eyes flutter close. They can feel each other's breath. Slowly their noses bump together and Javier feels like flying. They're so close. Just a couple centimeters more. Both breaths are heavier. They stay at that position for a few moments, and it's a torture. None of them seems to have the initiative to start. Yet, the longer the waiting is, the more increasing the torture is.

"Kiss me."

And Javier does. He leans forward and ends the waiting. He kisses Yuzuru, just like he asked. That kiss is very soft and gentle. Javier sets the tempo slower, as he gives room for Yuzuru to learn and explore. The younger doesn't move his lips at first. He's too distracted to do anything. As Javier keeps kissing him, trying to open his lips with his tongue, slowly Yuzuru opens his mouth, melting with the kiss. It's a shy kiss. Javier smiles, which makes Yuzuru smile in return against each other's lips. He moans softly as Yuzuru puts his hands through his hair. Everything feels like slow motion.

Yuzuru isn't bad at all for someone who's never kissed or never been kissed. He's a fast learner, Javier can tell. That shy kiss at first slowly turns into a more daring kiss. The pace increases gradually as Javier begins to lose his control over it. He removes his hand from Yuzuru's face and puts both of it around his tiny waist. And Yuzuru like automatically loops his arms around Javier's neck and deepens the kiss, to Javier's surprise. Though, it doesn't last long because Yuzuru breaks it first. He's panting, he leans his head on Javier's shoulder, arms still draped. Javier chuckles breathlessly. He pulls Yuzuru closer.

"There. That's how to kiss," Javier murmurs into his hair.

Yuzuru pulls away and lifts his head to look at Javier. Both their eyes bore into each other. A light smiles adorning both their faces. Javier notices Yuzuru's eyes look hazy, and vice versa. Arms still draped at each other.

"You lied to me that you've never kissed anyone," Javier says huskily.

"I don't. I've kissed Javi," Yuzuru replies. His voice sounds breathy.

"Only me?"

"Yes."

Yuzuru slowly brings his hand to caress Javier's cheek, just like what Javier has done to him earlier. He daringly runs his thumb over the other's lips, tracing the lining and the curves.

"Can I do it again?" he asks softly.

"Why?"

"I still want to learn."

"Come here."

The tension rises again. Yuzuru doesn't know what makes him do what he's going to do, and the next couple of seconds he's already sitting on Javier's lap, straddling him. He buries his hands in Javier's hair again. This time, it's him who starts. The kiss is soft at first, but it doesn't take a long time before it turns into a full-blown makeout session. The once innocent Yuzuru suddenly changes into a whole different person, far more fierce. Those kisses are full of passion, that Javier is sure he's already turned on because of them, and so has Yuzuru.

Then suddenly, Yuzuru's phone rings, startling both of them and breaking them from the kiss. Yuzuru removes himself from Javier's lap and stands up, quickly takes his phone out of his pocket. An unknown number calls, and he answers it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yuzu. It's Dan."

"Oh, hi Dan. What's up?" Yuzuru answers awkwardly.

"Nothing. Just want to make sure if this is really your number. Anyway, you still wanna go out with me tonight?"

"Of course. At seven, right?"

Meanwhile, Javier still doesn't move from the couch. He rubs his hand over his face, trying to clear up the haze in his thoughts. He has gone too far. He shouldn't have let Yuzuru kiss him again, it's supposed to be just a lesson. He feels like shit as he listens to Yuzuru talking on the phone with his date. Yuzuru has a date tonight, and here he's made out with him for real and he kind of likes it. There's a pang of jealousy in his heart imagining that tonight Yuzuru will do the same thing as earlier has happened with that guy. Why the hell he suddenly feels possessive?

As Yuzuru ends his call, Javier starts to speak.

"Yuzu, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have-" Yuzuru quickly cuts him.

"Javi's not wrong. It's me. I'm sorry. I have to go now."

Javier sighs in defeat as he watches Yuzuru's retreating figure disappears behind the door. He really has fucked everything up. Oh, and he needs a cold shower now.

 

\------

 

_‘Why do you have to be so stupid?!'_

Yuzuru feels terrible. He's already home and currently banging his head on his pillow. He's got a date and already making out with his training mate on the same day of his date, and then Dan has to call him in the middle of their heated make-out session. That was really awkward. How would Dan feel if he knows? He feels bad for Dan, though. And Javier? He's not even sure about his feelings now.

He's the one who asked for Javier's help, and Javier has helped him, yet he still asked for more, and the worse of it is he likes it. He likes kissing Javier. And Javier isn't even his date. And he likes him. Wait, what?

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's me again :)
> 
> This is the new chapter of this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you'll like it :)
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Cass

Yuzuru holds his breath in anticipation. In a few moments, Dan will come and pick him up. His fingers fidgeting, he always does that whenever he's nervous. He glances at his phone on the table in front of him over and over again, expecting a call or message. Still nothing.

_‘Of course it's still nothing, you dolt. You've just looked away from it for only three seconds.'_

He huffs. He actually doesn't like this kind of nervousness. It's more stressing than the one he usually feels before the competition.

_‘It's your first date, so it's normal. You'll get used to it.'_

It's not normal at all. Yes, he is indeed nervous. Even a day before, he's already felt like that. But this time is different. There are some other feelings underlying it. And he's being a hypocrite if he doesn't know. How's he supposed not to know when he himself is the one who causes it in the first place.

Yep, he's got a date, and he doesn't know anything about dating. So, he asked for advice to Javier, and once again the Spaniard showed his kindness by giving advice. Everything was fine. Until that stupid idea popped into his head. Why did he have to ask for the kissing lesson thing? Hell, even Javier refused it many times, reminding him about his date and the inappropriateness for his action. But he was being the most insensitive person, kept pleading and putting his puppy eyes. Yes, he knew Javier wouldn't be able to resist it, and he was right. At that time, he had no other intention, just for learning and then the end. But then, everything went wrong as the lesson started and Javier kissed him. That ‘just for learning' intention of his instantly evaporated as his lips came into contact with Javier's, leaving him craving for more. And he did kiss him again, no, scratch that. That wasn't a kiss, that was a full-blown make-out session. Then, maybe God decided to remind him by making Dan called him in the middle of it.

That's it, he's the one who complicates everything. He has regretted asking Javier to teach him kissing, but he doesn't regret kissing Javier. Even he likes it. And now he has these mixed feelings. Yesterday, it was easy for him to sort out his feelings, because there's just Dan, and he was sure about that. Now that Javier is involved, they're harder to be sorted out. Even now he feels like attracted to his rinkmate, but he still holds his attraction towards Dan. Great, he's now attracted to two men. He feels like a betrayer towards Dan, and he feels like a jerk towards Javier.

_Ding!_

The dinging sound breaks Yuzuru out of his reverie. He quickly checks his phone, heart hammering inside his ribcage. There's a message from Dan.

_> > Hey, I'm here. Let's go._

_< < Sure. Wait._

After rechecking his appearance in the mirror once more, he walks quickly to the door, locking it, then descends the staircase, as he lives on second floor. When he comes out of the building, he immediately spots Dan's car as it keeps flickering its light and honking. His breath starts to labor as he's half running towards the car. Dan briskly gets out of his car to greet him.

"Hey, slow down," Dan chuckles as Yuzuru halts in front of him.

"Hi," Yuzuru greets.

"Hi to you too," the other reaches his hand to the Japanese's shoulder. He's smiling, which makes Yuzuru smile shyly in return.

Dan is wearing a maroon shirt with jeans and sneakers, and he looks so charming.

"You look great," he gives Dan a compliment, which he usually does to Javier for his appearance. Great, the date is not even started and he's already thinking about Javier. He mentally curses himself.

"Thanks, you look great yourself," Dan compliments back, as he observes the other's appearance. A dark blue shirt, a pair of black jeans, and a pair of white sneakers.

"Thanks," Yuzuru replies shyly. "So, where are we going?"

"A comfortable place to talk. It's my favorite. I think you will like it too."

"Really?"

"Really. Now, come on, let's go."

Dan opens the car door for Yuzuru, which Yuzuru actually feels a bit uncomfortable about that gesture. He can do it himself, but he understands as Dan might want to make an impression as a friendly person. Don't get him wrong, he's indeed innocent about those dating things, but he's observer, especially to the people he's just known.

As Dan enters the car and turns it on, they immediately leave. They talk about many things along the way. Dan talks a lot, like he's never run out of topics, and he's fun too, really easy to talk with. He's smart, a bit smug too, but Yuzuru doesn't mind it. Dan kind of reminds him of Javier. Again, he thinks about Javier for the second time already and it's just the start.

Their conversation is merely about general things, such as the songs from the radio, the street situations, things about Canada, etc. They save the more private topics later when they're there.

Not until thirty minutes, they arrive in a place that looks like a cafe. Again, Dan opens the door for Yuzuru. Once they enter, they quickly look for a spot that they think it's comfortable for talking. The one in the corner is where they think is the coziest, so they take that spot. The place is not too crowd. It's not too big, and it is indeed a pleasant place. The smell of coffee fills the air, matches the interior which is also full of everything about coffee. It's kind of a very convenient place for coffee lovers.

_‘Javi will certainly like this place.'_

His mind is drifted to Javier again. Why does everything always remind him of Javier? He mentally curses himself again for the third time already.

_‘Focus on your date! Your date is Dan, not Javi!'_

A waitress comes to ask their order. Dan orders a caramel macchiato and Yuzuru a cappuccino. While waiting for their order, they begin the talk.

"So, firstly, as I'm the one who takes you out, I'll introduce myself properly. I'm Dan, Daniel Johnson. I'm from Vancouver. I'm a speedskater, I train at TCC, and I want to know more about you because I'm interested in you. Now, Yuzu, as I've told you about myself, tell me about you."

"Okay. I'm Yuzuru Hanyu, I'm from Japan, I'm a figure skater, I train at TCC too. And I think, I think I'm interested in you too."

"You do?" Dan asks, smirking slightly.

"What do you think? Of course yes," Yuzuru replies, half shyly half teasingly.

"I'm so happy then. Finally I get a chance to be able to get to know more about you. I've admired you for a long time."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've known you since you're in Juniors. You used to be a cute kid with mushroom hair, but now you've grown up to be a charming young man. The greatest skater I've ever seen."

"Thank you. You know me much and I don't know anything about you," Yuzuru chuckles awkwardly.

"Then tonight you can get to know me as much as you want."

Their orders come. Each of them starts to sip their own coffee. As Yuzuru sips his cappuccino, his mind once again is drifted to Javier. This cappuccino tastes very similar to the one Javier's ever made for him. He has many times tried cappuccino from different places and not one tasted the same with Javier's. The taste of this one reminds him a lot of Javier, particularly, his lips. He did taste like coffee when they kissed this morning. As he absentmindedly brings his gaze around, he sees Dan currently staring behind his cup. That automatically breaks his thoughts, and a guilty feeling settles in his heart.

"Um.. sorry," Yuzuru says softly. He puts down his cup.

"It's okay. You do look distracted. Want to share it with me?" Dan offers.

"No, it's nothing. Just a small thing. Not a big deal," Yuzuru tucks his hair behind his ear nervously.

"Relax, Yuzu. I understand."

Yuzuru just smiles. Dan reaches out his hand to cover Yuzuru's slightly smaller one. He holds it a bit longer, smiling in return to the Japanese.

"I'm kind of easily distracted outside the rink."

"I can tell it's because of me," Dan snickers.

Yuzuru just chuckles flatly. There, the smugness. He thought it was okay at first. But he doesn't know why he suddenly feels irritated with it.

"Yeah, whatever," he replies, covering it with chuckles so it won't sound that flat.

"Okay. Now let's talk again. You've order cappuccino, you like it?"

"Yeah, I like it. It's good. The cappuccino in here is my favorite."

"Really? Is it good?"

"Yeah. It's like my friend's made, which I like very much."

"Your friend makes coffee too? Is he a barista?"

"Yes. And no, he's not. He just loves coffee. He often makes it for fun. One day he made me a cappuccino and I like it."

A few months ago, Javier made him a cup of cappuccino when he visited him. Javier persuaded him to drink coffee instead of tea, because he had just learned to make a cappuccino and he wanted to make one for his rinkmate. Once Yuzuru tried it, he immediately liked it, and starting to compliment him, even he jokingly suggested him to open his own coffee shop instead of becoming a coach once he's retired from skating.

"I'm curious. Who is it? If you don't mind telling me, of course."

"No, I don't mind. It's Javi."

He mentally curses himself again and again as he feels a fluttering feeling in his chest when he mentions Javier's name.

"Javi? Javier Fernandez?"

Yuzuru nods.

"Wow, cool. So he's a coffee lover then?"

"Yes. He likes to try coffee recipes. When I visit there, he always makes coffee, but for himself, not me. I like coffee but I like tea more, so he always makes me tea."

"You two seem really close. I thought it's just a gimmick."

Yuzuru feels Dan's voice slightly change, as if he's jealous of the mention of Javier, but it remains soft. And he himself feels a bit annoyed by that assumption. Seriously, how can someone assume something that he knows nothing about on his first date? Yuzuru never has a date before this, but at least he knows the manner of talking.

"What? No, it's not a gimmick. We're sincerely friends."

"Sorry, then. My mistake."

"Yes. You've never seen whenever we're together outside the rink."

"Yeah. And even I have a chance to see, I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Feels like I have a competitor."

"Ah, so you're jealous, then?" Yuzuru teases.

"What if I am?"

"Why would you be jealous of Javi? He's just a friend. And he's straight."

"You two seem very close, according to your story. Unlike other male friends. He seems to care a lot about you. And how do you know if he's straight?"

"I've seen him with many women over five years of our friendship. He's never into men."

"Just so you know, I was once a straight guy. I've dated many chicks. But then one day I met a guy, we became close friends, and then I fell in love with him. Then we dated, and around six months, we broke up. The fact is, dating many women doesn't really prove whether a guy is straight or not."

"He's not like that, you know. I've known him for five years. He's not like that," Yuzuru's tone softens at the end, unknowingly to him, as if he's not sure about what he says.

"You've never seen him with any guy, haven't you? What if the guy he is seeing now is you?" Dan's face is as flat as a table surface.

"Dan, please. We're not here to talk about Javi. And you don't need to feel jealous."

"Okay, then. Let's talk about something else."

"Okay," Yuzuru takes his cup and sips the cappuccino, to at least relieve his nervousness. Yes, he's nervous because of the talking about Javier. _‘Damn, why?'_

They're silent, sipping their own coffees. It's a rather awkward silence, where none of them seems to have the initiative to break it. The tension between them is palpable. Of course not the sexual tension, but another. Yuzuru has never been comfortable in this position. He can't cope with the tension other than competition easily. It's around five minutes of their silence. And those five minutes Yuzuru has spent wishing it was Javier there with him instead of Dan.

As if reading his mind, Dan decides to break the silence.

"You know, it's been great to meet and talk with you, Yuzu. I'm really glad I've got a chance to know you better. And actually I still want to know more about you, to become closer to you. But, I can't help but feel like I've already lost from the beginning."

"What? No, Dan. That's just your feeling. That's not true. I want to get closer to you too."

"Really, Yuzu? I've observed you since we're here. And it's like, your heart is anywhere but this place. Your mind too. You seemed distracted since you arrived here."

Yuzuru puts his head on his palm, his elbow propping it. He does feel like a jerk. He wants to argue that it's not true but he can't because it's true. His mind and heart are somewhere else.

"I'm sorry, Dan."

"Hey, it's fine," Dan reaches out his hand and holds it, squeezing it slightly.

Yuzuru covers his eyes with his free hand. He's ashamed of himself.

"I understand, Yuzu. I should've known from the start, but I was too blind to see it."

"Not that," he whispers. "It's that I'm here but my mind is not. It's disrespectful to you."

"It's okay, Yuzu. It's just our first date. Even if we don't continue this, I'm still willing to be your friend."

Yuzuru lifts his head to find Dan smiling. He's really a kind man. He wishes that he could fall in love with him. But some stupid Spaniard has prevented him to do it.

_'Don't you dare to put your blame on other people. It's not Javi who's stupid. It's you!'_

"Once again I'm sorry. I don't deserve someone like you."

"Hey, stop apologizing. We'll stay friends, right?"

"Yeah."

The rest of the failed date has gone uneventfully. Dan is really kind, he still manages to do some joke to amuse the sullen Yuzuru. Sometimes it works and makes the Japanese laugh. He doesn't understand why the Canadian still does that when he has been hurt. They talk about general things, sometimes a bit private. Around half an hour later, they decide to end it. Yuzuru pays for it, as he insists. Then Dan brings him home. Yuzuru thought he's been hurt, but he's actually not. He's jealous, yeah, but he doesn't feel pain. That's why he's still in a good mood for the rest of the date. Even he has told him many times to lighten up his mood because he's okay with it. But still, Yuzuru being Yuzuru, he can't set his mood automatically, he's not that good in coping his foul mood.

Arriving at the front of his apartment, Yuzuru utters his gratitude for Dan and quickly gets out of the car, waving his hand as Dan honking the horn and swiftly leaves. His mood isn't recovered yet, and he needs a friend now. His mother isn't home, she's currently in Japan, so he doesn't have any company at home. Quickly he calls for a cab.

 

 

\------

 

 

_Knock knock knock._

Javier gets up from the couch lazily. He's just arrived around five minutes ago from grocery shopping and there's a guest already. He opens the door to reveal Yuzuru behind it, which surprises him. Yuzuru steps in and closes the door, making him step back.

"Yuzu? What are you-"

Javier doesn't continue his words as Yuzuru closes the gap between them and loops his hands around the Spaniard's neck, burying his head in the crook of it.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Javier asks as he hears a sniffle.

"Don't talk. Just hug me," Yuzuru replies softly.

And Javier does. He brings his hands circling Yuzuru's slim waist. The date must've been ended not in a good way, he guesses. He smiles a little as he hears the younger sighs contentedly.

"You okay, now?"

"I'm good. But I don't wanna talk."

"Okay, okay."

Javier can smell Yuzuru's citrusy shampoo, mixed with his cologne, and it's starting to intoxicate him. He swears mentally as he slowly untangles himself from the hug, not wanting to go too far because he can't trust himself anymore around Yuzuru. He can now perfectly take a look at the Japanese. Looking great and so neat, and both handsome and pretty at the same time. His eyes though, look sullen, so that's why he demands a hug. Yeah, Yuzuru always goes to him whenever he isn't in a good mood and always demands a hug. Their eyes bore into each other. Javier smiles, hoping that it will be contagious.

"Wanna sit?"

As Yuzuru nods, he guides him to sit on the couch, and he sits beside him. The TV is blaring, and both of them don't care about it. Yuzuru bows his head down, his eyes slightly empty. He's still feeling guilty about Dan.

"You want to tell me now?"

The other doesn't answer, so he waits patiently. His hand touches the other's shoulder lightly. He has never faced Yuzuru with a personal problem like this before.

"Does he hurt you?" he asks softly.

Yuzuru shakes his head. "I hurt him."

"What do you mean?"

"I was with him, but my mind was somewhere else."

"That wasn't a big deal, you know."

"I made him jealous, I've hurt him," Yuzuru turns his head to face Javier.

The latter chuckles. "Making someone jealous doesn't mean you have hurt his feelings."

"You say that just to calm me down."

"Yes, and because I've done it many times."

"How do you know if he's not hurt?"

"How's his expression after you make him jealous?"

"Just flat."

"He's not sad, is he?"

"No, but-"

"Then when he takes you home, how's his expression again?"

"He still can smile. Even telling me jokes to make me laugh. But I can't, I feel bad."

"That's it. He's not hurt, Yuzu, he's just jealous. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"What if he does that to mask his hurt?"

Javier chuckles again while he was ruffling the younger's hair. "I'm sure he's not like that. I know you're a sensitive person. You always observe. You think about that because you're feeling guilty. Guilt always makes your thoughts worsen."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Javier tilts his head as he reaches his hand to caress Yuzuru's cheek. "Cheer up, Yuzu."

Slowly the Japanese smiles, matching Javier who's also smiling.

"Thanks, Javi."

"Anytime."

They're back on their former position, both watching TV, but not really watching.

"Why would he feel jealous, actually? I'm curious."

"I mentioned you."

"What?"

"We went to a cafe. I ordered a cappuccino, and he asked why. I said because I like it. It tasted like you made. So I just said to him it's like my friend's made."

"Only that? You didn't mention my name."

"I'm not finished yet. He asked who, and I mentioned you."

"That made him jealous? Only that?"

"I told him about your love for coffee, just that. And he said you two seem very close, and his voice changed a little."

"Seems not a problem for me. It's still a normal conversation, you know."

"Then he said he's jealous. I told him, no need to be jealous. Javi's my friend, Javi's straight," he doesn't know that Javier slightly stiffens when he says the last word.

"And?"

"He asked how do you know. And I said that you dated many women. And then he told me he was once straight, dated many women. But then he met a guy and they dated. He said it doesn't prove a man straight or not."

Javier is silent, waiting for what Yuzuru will say next.

"And he gave up. He said, he feels like he's already lost from the beginning."

"He gave up? Just like that?"

"Maybe he knew what I was thinking all along," Yuzuru softens his voice.

"What were you thinking?"

"You. I can't stop it. Everything like reminds me of you. Even going on a date with Dan can't stop it," he looks away. He really feels like a jerk.

They are silent. Yuzuru tries to calm himself. And Javier seems not believing what Yuzuru has said. _'He's thinking about me?'_

The TV keeps blaring lights and sounds and doesn't care about the two _(of course, duh. Not funny)_. The tension is thick. Yuzuru doesn't know how many times already he feels this kind of tension on that very same day and that makes him tired. He feels that he has offended Javier in some way. His mood isn't getting better at all. He's just ruined his first date ever, making his date jealous, and now he's offended his rinkmate. He can feel his eyes slightly blurry with tears.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here," he says almost inaudibly. He swiftly gets up and strides towards the door, but Javier is faster this time. He stands right at the door, right in front of him, blocking his way.

"Don't leave," he holds both of Yuzuru's hands to make the Japanese look at him, but seems it only makes him bowing his head down more.

"I'm sorry I've offended you, Yuzuru says softly.

Javier removes one of his hand from Yuzuru's hands, raising it to tilt his chin.

"You're crying," it's a statement. Seems all that uncomfortable feelings that have been mounted inside Yuzuru since this morning starts to break down.

"I'm not," yet he's currently sniffling, covering his face with his hand.

"Come on, follow me," Javier has actually considered to hug him again to calm him, but instead he pulls his other hand and drags him to the kitchen. He's going to make him and himself hot chocolate, as it seems that he really needs it, as a substitute for the hug.

He just sits down, attempting to calm himself more while watching Javier. There, those fluttering feeling appears again. A few hours ago he felt nothing when he watched Javier busy in the kitchen. And now seems like everything has been flipped. What if he actually loves Javier from the start but he's clueless and now he's just realized it because of the kiss?

Not long after, Javier tells him that the hot chocolate is done. Yuzuru stands and approaches him. The smell of the chocolate fills the air. Javier hands him his cup. Their hands brush each other's in the middle of it, making Yuzuru blush slightly at the contact. Again, he feels the shyness. They simply enjoy their own hot chocolate in silence. None of them is aware of their closeness, shoulders touching, arms touching.

The taste of chocolate indeed helps him lighten his mood. He can smile now, an honest one. He turns his head to look at Javier, intending to say his gratitude, only to find Javier is glancing at him too.

"Is it good?" Javier asks.

"It is. Thank you again, Javi," he smiles. That smile that Javier loves very much.

"Anytime, Yuzu," Javier returns the smile. He's glad that Yuzuru has managed to smile again.

"Feels better now?"

"Much," Yuzuru answers while sipping his remaining chocolate, cleaning it up.

Javier only looks at him affectionately. He reaches his hand to ruffle the Japanese's hair. Then he notices a chocolate stain on his lips. Before he knows what he's doing, he's already leaned forward and kisses him again. His mind goes blank as he tastes the chocolate on Yuzuru's lips. Yuzuru quickly puts his cup down, his hand reaches the nape of Javier's neck. It remains soft, without any rush, as if they do it with love. Or do they?

Yuzuru breaks the kiss and steps back a little. A realization dawns on him. It's not an attraction he feels towards Dan, it's merely an admiration. And what he feels for Javier is clear now, attraction and affection. He loves Javier. That kiss this morning was just a way for him to realize his true feelings. This time, there's nothing against him. But he won't say it today. Because still, he feels bad for everything.

"I'm really a jerk," he whispers.

"Why would you think of that?"

"I just dumped Dan a few minutes ago, and now I've already kissed you again."

"Then I'm a jerk too."

"Why?"

"Because I'm willing to kiss someone who has just dumped his date."

They both laugh breathlessly.

"I'm still feeling guilty."

"The thing is, he's let you go, Yuzu. And he's not hurt. He's fine with it. And you have to move on."

"Yeah. I don't deserve him. He's too kind for me," his face is sullen.

"There, that face again," Javier cups his cheek.

"But you know what, Javi? I think I deserve you, we're both jerks," his expression suddenly changes and he giggles, earning a hearty laugh from Javier.

"You're unbelievable, Yuzu."

"I love you too," Yuzuru says cheekily.

Javier steps forward, slowly closing the gap between them.

"Whenever you come here, you have to tell me."

"Why?"

"I'll make chocolate."

" _That_ will taste great," now Yuzuru's voice sounds huskier.

"You're not as innocent as I think."

"I'm not, thanks for teaching me."

"And I'm not sorry for making you like that."

"I know you're not. Can I do it again?"

"Come here," Javier wraps his arms around Yuzuru once more, closing a remaining centimeter between them as he crashes his lips into Yuzuru's. The chocolate does taste great.

 

 

**~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it! What do you think? :D
> 
> It's predictable, isn't it? Dan is dumped. No, more like he's dumping himself actually x'D
> 
> I know, some dialogs here are lame and cheesy or something like that, I suck at dialogs x')
> 
>  
> 
> There are only 2 chapters so this story is finished :D
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I actually planned this to be a oneshot but it's too long, so I split it into two chapters.
> 
> *Dan is my own made up character. In the next chapter, he will appear more at the date part. 
> 
> *About the speed skating in TCC, I don't know, but I guess it's a fictional story, so I think it's okay anyway '':D
> 
> So, how is it? Tell me :D
> 
> Hope the next chapter will up soon!  
> Thank you for reading! ;)


End file.
